Grape Juice
Relationships.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Minoru_Mineta/Relationships Battles and Events.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Minoru_Mineta/Battles_and_Events History.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Minoru_Mineta/History Minoru Mineta, also known as Fresh-Picked Hero: Grape Juice, is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. He is currently interning at the The Lurkers 'agency, under the No. 4 hero, 'Edgeshot, the No. 7 hero, Kamui Woods and the No. 23 hero, Mt. Lady, alongside fellow classmates Denki Kaminari, Hanta Sero and fellow student, Ibara Shiozaki. 'Appearance:' Minoru is a very small young man with a large, round head, and rather large cheeks. His nose is small and stubby, and it sticks slightly upwards, and he has an unusually distinguishable philtrum, oval-shaped eyes with large, black pupils, and notably thin eyebrows. He has four large purple and black balls in something resembling a Mohawk where his hair should be. His hero costume is very simplistic, consisting only a purple shirt and mask with a yellow cape, boots and gloves. His pants are white with a lighter purple trim, and they stick out quite a lot around his waist. During the winter months, a stem-like detail is propped up on his hair, contributing to the grape theme of his costume. Personality: Minoru is timid, but perverted to the point of infamy, which makes him unpopular with the girls and even some of the boys, who consider his interests and mannerisms depraved. His mind frequently trails off to lewd thoughts, even in situations involving completely unrelated matters. When an opportunity to peep at the girls arises, Minoru becomes very determined to take it, although this often leads to painful results. Minoru's interest in women is one of his motivations to become a hero, alongside general popularity. He is quite unashamed of those traits, openly admitting them out loud. Minoru can be very hypocritical, criticising others for perceived perverted behaviour, even if they turn out to be nothing more than misunderstandings. Minoru is also one who always speaks his mind, even when it comes off as harsh and insulting due to his comments being more on the cynical side. Minoru easily freaks out in moments of great stress or fear, acting in an impulsive way, crying when the situation does not look favourable and abusing his Quirk recklessly, to the point of hurting himself in the process. Minoru is not a very confident fighter and may attempt to flee in highly disadvantageous situations. Minoru is shown to be surprisingly intelligent, able to score very high on tests, and being in the top half of Class 1-A's grades, despite being considered a slacker by the majority of the class. Additionally, he is quite capable of coming up with creative and competent strategies in order to achieve victory, pushing through his own flaws when the need arises. Powers and Abilities: * Keen Intellect: Despite his lewd personality, Minoru is quite intelligent, scoring 9th place in the midterms, displaying his skill in academics. Even in battle, he can use unorthodox strategies, even ones befitting his perverted nature. At Quirk - Pop Off: * Pop Off: Minoru's Quirk allows him to produce and pluck ball-shaped objects from his head; the balls grow back just as fast as they're plucked. The balls are incredibly sticky and will stick to any surface; the sole exception being Minoru himself, he just bounces off. The duration of their adhesive quality is determined by his overall health. He can pull a large amount of these objects from his head; however, if he overuses it, it can cause bleeding from his head. Fighting Techniques: * Grape Rush: Minoru rushes towards the enemy and throws many of his sticky objects at the enemy while running toward them, sticking the enemy in place and allowing Minoru to rush past them. * Grape Buckler: Minoru attaches a number of Pop Off Spheres to a shield, which he can use for defence while simultaneously trapping whatever hits the shield. He first used this technique to block projectiles launched by Twin Impact during the fifth round of the Joint Training Battle. * Grape-Pinky Combo Mineta-Bounce: After Mina uses Acid Layback to spin on the spot and Minoru lays down a number of Pop Off Spheres on the ground and walls, Mina throws Minoru with great force so that he bounces from sphere to sphere. As he is flying through the air and bouncing off of each sphere, he can throw more Pop Off Spheres from his head onto his opponents while making it difficult to be hit back. They first displayed this technique during the fifth match of the Joint Training Battle. Equipment: Hero Outfit: Minoru's hero outfit was made with the purpose of letting him use his Quirk without his grapes sticking to it. * The Grape Face Mask: This equipment is a simple face mask that covers almost all of Minoru's face and leaves the top of his head exposed so that he can grab his grape-like hairs. * The Gloves that Pluck: This equipment were made using the special substance that exudes from Minoru's scalp, this was to prevent his grapes from sticking to them. However, this is only for the palms of the gloves. * The Grape Pants: This equipment was designed to have nubs that look like a pattern were would modelled after his grape-like hair and have almost the same stickiness as them. This was so that he could hold small objects on his person. * The Minoru Mantle: This equipment was originally desired to flutter in the wind. However, the designers decided to make it shorter so that it wouldn't get stuck on his hair. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:My Hero Academia Category:My Hero Academia Character Category:Enhanced Individual Category:Character with Quirk Category:Characters from Japan Category:Characters from Kanagawa Prefecture Category:First Year Student Category:Student Category:Teenager Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Student Category:U.A. High School First Year Student Category:U.A. High School Class 1-A Category:Hero Interns Category:The Lurkers Category:Superhero Category:Unknown Power Level Category:Brina Palencia Voice Actor